Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Mcbnotredame7
Summary: A day in the snow helps House come to realize how he feels and what he truly wants in life. Huddy. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: House, Cuddy, Huddy, Rachel, everything belongs to that really awesome guy named David Shore who brought my favorite TV show into this world. If I could thank him, I would. **

**AN: So I am really hating this hiatus? How about you guys? So this is just something I wrote to cheer myself about it. House and Cuddy have been together for a while now, which becomes quite obvious, and yes, I probably made him way too OOC. Ah well, hope you enjoy it! :) **

House added another log to the fire as he looked around the room. Cuddy was upstairs with Rachel, changing her into some snow clothes so she could play outside. This was his home now... Sure, he still had his apartment, but he only went back there to grab something to bring back over to Cuddy's. His clothes were intermixed with the laundry, multiple pairs of shoes that belonged to him were sitting among Cuddy's and Rachel's, there were little pieces all around the house that belonged to him, and he was happy with it.

"House?" he heard Cuddy call, jarring him from his muse. "Have you seen Rachel's snow boots?"

"Yeah, they're down here." Fifteen seconds later he could hear the patter of little feet running down the stairs followed by the slower padding of bigger ones. Rachel burst into the living room, sliding across the wooden floor in her socks, right into House.

"How-s," she said smiling. She wrapped her arms around his knees, hugging him, just as Cuddy walked into the room. She stopped at the sight before her, worried about what House might do. He however just shrugged his shoulders and smiled while Cuddy let out a sigh of relief.

"Rachel, come here. I found your booties." Rachel let go of House's legs and ran over to Cuddy. House chuckled at her almost failed attempt to finish getting Rachel dressed but soon enough she had finished and Rachel had run over to the sliding door leading to the backyard. "Sorry about that," said Cuddy as she stood up and walked over to House.

"It's fine," he said, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her quickly and said, "We've bonded you know."

"Really?" she asked softly, breathing in his musky scent that had just a hint of his cologne in it.

"Really. Watch this." House released her and walked over to where Rachel stood, staring outside. "Hey Rachel," he said kindly, "you excited to go outside?" She nodded her head in reply. "Well let me get my coat on and maybe I'll come out with you. We can throw snowballs at Mommy," he smiled. Rachel giggled as she returned her gaze to the snow covered ground. House walked over to the closet and grabbed his wool coat, scarf, and gloves. He grabbed the boots he had for his motorcycle, even though he never wore them, and pulled them on.

"Well I guess if we're going to be throwing snowballs at Mommy I better come out." House grinned as he let Rachel outside and followed her, waiting for Cuddy to come outside. Rachel ran out into the snow and toppled over a couple of times, causing House to chuckle lightly. After a few minutes he could hear Cuddy opening the sliding door and he bent over, a bit painfully, and picked up a chunk of snow, packing it into a ball. "Oh Rachel," he heard Cuddy call as her daughter toppled over again. She ran out to help but House stopped her.

"She's fine Cuddy, relax."

"How's your leg?"

"Way to change the subject..."

"I'm serious, you don't have to be out here."

"But I want to be out here, that's my problem." House swore he could see a little tear swell up in Cuddy's eye.

"Really?"

"Really." He pulled her into him with his left hand, his right obviously occupied with something else. "You know what else I want to do?" he asked playfully as Cuddy wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"This," he grinned as he smashed the snowball into the exposed back of her neck. She automatically jumped away from him as he laughed heartily.

"You bastard!" As House was distracted by his laughing she picked up a big chunk of snow and chucked it at him, landing square in the chest.

"You're going to pay for that!" he yelled, mouth gaping. He however had no time for retaliation because at that very moment another snowball was hurled towards him, landing splattered all across his face. A snowball fight ensued while Rachel sat and watched from her snow covered swing-set, laughing and clapping her hands. It finally ended with Cuddy accidentally coming too close and House tackling her to the ground. Yes, his leg hurt like hell, but his enjoyment allowed him to ignore it.

"What was that for?" Cuddy asked as she spit snow out of her face.

"Eh, I couldn't let you keep pummeling me with snowballs, so I bent the rules a little."

"And you didn't bother to tell me about this rule change? I believe that's a penalty mister."

"Oh boy," House chuckled, "What ever will my punishment be?" Cuddy pulled his head down but just as their lips were millimeters from each other House felt a smallish amount of weight land on his back. He let his arms collapse and rolled the side, letting Rachel slide off of him without getting hurt. House lie on his back next to Cuddy, putting his arms up behind his head. Seconds later Rachel was climbing over his stomach, nestling herself in between the two of them.

Cuddy smiled at the sight of her children, House was just as bad as a child, lying there with her in the snow. "You want to make a snow angel?" she asked Rachel. That moment however a voice called from the back of the house.

"House, you guys out here?" rang Wilson's voice. He and Sam emerged from the sliding door onto the porch while House gave Cuddy a puzzled look.

"It's Sunday isn't it? Sorry, I forgot they were coming over for dinner," she whispered. Wilson smiled at what he saw before him, his best friend was happy for once in his life. Cuddy stood up, "Sorry Wilson, we're out here, didn't realize what time it was."

"It's fine," we came a little early anyway, no rush."

"We were just coming in anyway." Rachel made her way back to the house, running to hug Uncle Wilson, while Cuddy helped House up. She imagined that his leg was killing him, but he didn't show it.

"You know what I just realized?" House asked as they walked back into the house. "I'm soaking wet and freezing my ass off."

"As am I," Cuddy smiled in return. They entered the house, the warmth of the fire hitting them full blast. Wilson already had Rachel halfway out of her coat and snow pants while House and Cuddy peeled their wet coats off.

"I'll be right back," said House as he made his way upstairs to change his pants and underwear. When he got to the bedroom he pulled them off, put on some clean underwear, and massaged his leg. He knew he had overstressed it, but it had been worth it. He grabbed the bottle of Ibuprofen from the nightstand and took a handful, swallowing hard. After another minute of rubbing his leg he put a clean pair of jeans on went back downstairs, knowing that Cuddy would want to change as well.

"Wilson, hey!" he said grabbing his hand and shaking it. "I haven't seen you since like what, yesterday?"

"Can we talk?" Wilson asked, his voice lowering.

"Yeah, sure. Sam the remote is on the coffee table, would you mind turning some cartoons on for Rachel?"

"No problem."

"Right," said House, walking out to the kitchen, "Now what is it that you want to talk about?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, you?" He started pulling the defrosted chicken from the sink and grabbed a cutting board and substantially large knife. "I am listening by the way, just trying to make dinner as well."

"I meant how are you and Cuddy doing?"

"Well, how does it look like we're doing? Wilson, we've been together for months now, I practically live here, what are you worrying about?"

"I just wondered! I'm not worried about anything, it just seems like you're actually happy for once and I wanted to know how you were doing."

House was filling up a pot with water to but on the stove. "I seem happy? Well I better stop it then, people will stop being scared of me."

"I'm serious House!"

"All right, all right. How's this? I am in fact happy, believe me, I've noticed it, and want to enjoy it. I think Cuddy's finally realized that I'm not going to just walk out of here and Rachel and I are really bonding. Though I guess when you watch cartoons and can play the Sesame Street theme song on the piano, any toddler will love you."

Wilson smiled at this last remark, so House was getting along well with Rachel. It almost didn't surprise him, knowing House was only a level or two above being a child himself. "Good for you." Wilson walked away and joined Sam on the couch with Rachel. Fifteen minutes or so later House's only focus was dinner. Chicken was sautéing in a frying pan and noodles were boiling in a pot. All of sudden he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Smells delicious," said the whisper almost seductively, "What is it?"

"Jesus Cuddy!" he snapped as he jumped around. "Sorry," he said quickly. "You scared me, I didn't mean to snap." His steel blue eyes met her softer ones as she clasped her small hands into his larger ones.

"It's fine. That's the exact reaction I expected, I was trying to gage your pain level."

"Oh..." They stood there for a minute, House reaching his hand up and running it through her wet black hair, she had taken a shower, and rested his forehead onto Cuddy's, closing his eyes.

"Er, House?"

"Hmm? Don't leave, this is helping the pain."

"You're noodles are boiling over."

"Ah shit!" he exclaimed, reaching over to turn the heat off. Cuddy tried to stifle a laugh at him burning himself while trying to clean up the hot water. "You might want to set the table now, I just need to drain the water and then stir in the chicken. Does Rachel just want some noodles with garlic salt?"

This caught Cuddy by surprise, this was the first time he had bothered to ask if her daughter was going to eat whatever it was he was making. "Um, yeah, she would love that." Cuddy grabbed some plates and silverware and started setting the table as House finished dinner.

"Dinner is ready!" he called from the kitchen. Soon enough the five of them were sitting around the table eating House's chicken alfredo, except for Rachel of course.

"This is really good House," said Sam. After a while they had finally grown to be civil with each other, even becoming somewhat like friends, if in a more brother and sister type of way.

"Thanks. Cuddy, you haven't said anything? Is it ok?"

"It's delicious," she said after swallowing her food. "I always like whatever you make."

"He _always_ makes dinner?" asked Sam curiously.

"Well most of the time," replied Cuddy. "If he has to stay at work late and work on a case then obviously not, but most of the time yes."

"Wilson never cooks dinner!"

"Hey-" he tried to defend himself.

"Believe me," said House through a mouthful of food, cutting her off, "You don't want him to." They all laughed, excluding Wilson, and dinner went on uneventfully. After Cuddy had put Rachel to bed Wilson and Sam stayed for a little while longer but departed, leaving House and Cuddy all to themselves.

"Thank you," she said softly as she snuggled in next to him on the couch.

"For what?"

"For making dinner and for playing with Rachel. She really likes you you know."

"I know."

"You do?" she asked, picking her head up.

"Like I told Wilson earlier, if you watch cartoons and can play the Sesame Street theme song on the piano any toddler will love you." Cuddy smiled at his response, thankful that he was finally warming up to her daughter. "Speaking of the piano, I have a song I wanted to play for you. I'm going to need your help though."

"Er, sure," she said flabbergasted.

"You probably know it, so I don't have to tell you the words." House got up and made his way over to the baby grand piano Cuddy had bought him for his birthday after his own was ruined by a leak in the roof in his apartment. He sat down onto the bench and started working his magic on the piano's keys. Cuddy automatically recognized the tune.

_"I really can't stay – But baby it's cold outside, _

_I've got to go away – But baby it's cold outside, _

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in, _

_So very nice – I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice, _

_My mother will start to worry – Beautiful what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor – Listen to the fireplace roar,_

_So really I'd better scurry – Beautiful please don't hurry, _

_But maybe just half a drink more – Put some records on while I pour, _

_The neighbors might faint – Baby it's bad out there, _

_Say what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there, _

_I wish I knew how – Your eyes are like starlight now, _

_To break this spell – I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell, _

_I ought to say 'no, no, no sir' – Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried – What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?_

_I really can't stay – Oh baby don't hold out, _

_**Ah, but it's cold outside, **_

_I simply must go – But baby it's cold outside, _

_The answer is no – But baby it's cold outside, _

_This welcome has been – How lucky that you dropped in, _

_So nice and warm – Look out the window at that storm, _

_My sister will be suspicious – Gosh your lips look delicious, _

_My brother will be there at the door – Waves upon a tropical shore, _

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious – Oh your lips are delicious, _

_But maybe just a cigarette more – Never such a blizzard before, _

_I've gotta get home – But baby you'd freeze out there, _

_Say lend me a coat – It's up to your knees up there, _

_You've really been grand – I thrill when you touch my hand, _

_But don't you see? - How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow – Think of my lifelong sorrow, _

_At least there will be plenty implied – If you got pneumonia and died, _

_I really can't stay – Get over that hold out, _

_**Oh but baby it's cold outside... **__"_

Cuddy was in complete shock. She hadn't sung in years, let alone without coercion and enjoying it. And House... She never even had an inkling he could sing as well as he just had. What was this all about anyway? "That was great," said House, finally breaking the silence. "You were great."

"Wh- Wha- What was that all about?"

"I wanted you to know how I feel about you, how I've always felt..."

"Oh... Why though?"

"It's as if you don't realize how much I really love you." Cuddy snapped at his reply, the glass of wine in her hand now smashing onto the floor, and stood shell-shocked. House had never confessed his feelings like this before, never been this intimate, never made her feel as good as she did now. House stood up, worried he'd gone too far. "I—"

"I love you too," she said through the tears that had started fall as she rushed to embrace him. "I love you too." They stayed that way for a few minutes, Cuddy practically crying her heart out while House gently rubbed her back and buried his face into her hair.

"I know you're in kind of an emotional state here, but would you mind if I moved the rest of my stuff over here?"he said sounding a lot more like his usual self. She picked her head up off of his shoulder.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask that?"

"So that's a yes then?" Cuddy nodded.

"House?"

"Yeah?" She unwrapped her hands from around his neck and slid them down his arms, backing up a step in the process.

"Why now?"

"Of all the times to ask, why now? Why set all this up?" House reached his hand up and rubbed his eyes slowly trailing it down the rest of his face.

"Because I realized today that I am actually happy. I haven't felt like this since, well, I don't remember exactly, but that's my point! I know that this is probably the last shot I'm going to get and I want to take it. Because how many people are there who I can play video games with that just happen to be my girlfriend, who would actually open up there daughter to someone like me, who understand me as much as I understand myself, which isn't a whole helluva lot. Because I realized today that this is where I belong, that I love you, and that I would never walk out on you."

"How much alcohol have you had tonight?"

"Absolutely none," he smiled.

"Well then I accept whatever the hell it is you're trying to say here." She closed the gap she had made between them and pulled his head down to meet her own, kissing him tenderly. The moment was quickly ended however by the sound of Cuddy's cell phone ringing. "Hello," she answered, sighing. "Yeah. Of course. Only fifteen minutes? I'm on my way."

"What was all that about?" asked House.

"The hospital needs me to sign a couple of papers right away so they can preform some procedure on a dying a patient."

"Oh..."

"I'm really sorry House, I'll be right back. If Rachel wakes up I think you know what to do by now," she smiled. Five minutes later House could hear her car pulling out of the driveway. He plopped himself down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Of all the times work needed Cuddy why now? Why right after he had finally let out of his very conserved feelings to the person he loved? The pitter-patter of little feet coming down the stairs interrupted his thoughts as he saw Rachel walk into the living room.

"How-s. Can't sweep." Well, he thought, maybe this was his first challenge of living with a toddler.

"Come here," he said kindly as he grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch. "You want to watch cartoons?" he asked as she climbed under the blanket and onto his lap. Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "All righty then." House turned on Noggin, the twenty-four hour Nick Jr. channel and they watched Blues Clues while Rachel fell asleep on top of him and he laughed at the easiness of the clues Blue left for Steve to find. Soon enough however he fell asleep as well and when Cuddy returned an hour later she opened the door to the sight of Rachel sleeping soundly and House snoring.

Cuddy smiled at her two children sleeping there together and decided she wasn't going to bother them, and risk waking Rachel up, by trying to put her back to bed. Instead, she grabbed another blanket and covered them up, kissed them each good night, and went upstairs to bed, more happy than, well she couldn't remember exactly, but that was the point, wasn't it?

**AN: I know, I made House a completely OOC softy but I thought after this long of being with Cuddy he would have softened up, at least with her and Rachel. Who knows... Anyways, hope you liked it and reviews would always be appreciated! :)**

**PS: The above song doesn't belong to me either... MGM I think.**


End file.
